Sombra Creciente
by KuroiSasuke
Summary: Hinata parece llevarse bien con Sasuke, pero un personaje misterioso aparece de las sombras y forma amistad con Hinata ¿afectará esto a Sasuke? ¿Qué busca Yami al acercarse a ella? Un mal presentimiento envuelve a Konoha, una sombra busca poder...
1. Máscaras, gestos y una falsa realidad

Otra de mis ideas, espero que no falle, últimamente he tenido muy malos intentos de hacer fics (Sasuke suspira), en el nombre de Dios y la Virgen, ojalá y todo salga bien aquí. Amén.

Ni Naruto ni mis personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia que ustedes están a punto de leer.

Dedicado a Hyuuga Hinata, espero te guste este fic querida mía.

- - -

Toda mi vida era solo mentiras y falsedades, habiendo nacido en el clan más "prestigioso" de toda Konoha, cualquiera podría creer que tengo una vida perfecta, como una princesa o algo así, pues sí, soy una princesa, una princesa desdichada que ha nacido en un clan donde por fuera soy "perfecta" pero dentro… Los de mi propia sangre me hacen entender lo contrario. Creí que mi destino era ser una muñeca de porcelana toda mi vida, hasta que aquel día del festival me topé con él, ya lo conocía sabía quién era, pero nunca me tomé la libertad de conocerlo bien, pues aunque por fuera pareciera un alma fría, por dentro se veía diferente, y no lo digo por mi byakugan, sino por lo que se puede ver en sus ojos. Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata y les contaré lo que pasó esa tarde en Konoha.

**My Story: Hyuuga Hinata**

Capítulo 1: Máscaras, gestos y una falsa realidad.

Todo marchaba aburrido como siempre, estar a la cabeza del clan acompañada de mi padre Hiashi Hyuuga y mi hermana menor Hanabi Hyuuga, fingiendo como siempre que todo estaba "bien", y que todo marchaba perfecto. Gracias a Kami todo terminó más rápido de lo que yo creí, ya podría salir de esa farsa, le dije a mi padre que deseaba caminar un poco sola, solo me dijo que no llegara a casa muy tarde, yo asentí con la cabeza y luego de una pequeña reverencia comencé a caminar "lo más lejos posible de mi clan" pensé, no quería estar cerca de ellos, me hacían sentir falsa, tanto que me desagrada la gente falsa, y obligadamente tengo que ser una más. Caminé adentrándome por el bosque hasta llegar a ese claro que tanto me gustaba visitar, era calmado y pacífico, siempre podía pasar un rato tranquila en ese lugar, desde hace poco tiempo frecuento ir allí, sin embargo hoy había alguien sentado bajo un árbol en ese claro, y me sorprendí mucho al verlo ahí.

¿U-Uchiha-san? – Dije un poco sorprendida pues nunca esperé verlo a él –

Hmm… Hyuuga Hinata, ya te había visto venir hace algunos días a este lugar – su voz era tranquila, un poco fría –

Etto… sí, es que me a-agrada venir aquí – Dije un poco nerviosa, no sé porqué ver a Uchiha-san tan serio me ponía así, como si él estuviera a espera de que yo dijera algo mal o algo parecido –

Parecieras querer huir, ¿no te agrada tu familia verdad? – dio justo en el blanco, ¿acaso era un adivino?, básicamente vio a través de mi farsa, sin ni siquiera tener que dirigirme la mirada, parecía que con él, yo no podría tener secretos –

Para ser sincera no – esta vez no titubeé al hablar, pues mi respuesta era más que segura, no me agrada mi familia –

Tsk, es extraño, son el clan mas "prestigioso" de toda Konoha – solté una pequeña risita cuando hizo énfasis en la palabra "prestigioso" a propósito, parece que también sabe lo falso que es mi clan – cualquier persona sería feliz perteneciendo a ese clan ¿O me equivoco Hyuuga?

Creo que se equivoca Uchiha-san, y creo que conoce bien el motivo ¿verdad? – no sé porque, pero me sentía cómoda hablando con él, era un poco frío es cierto, pero se sentía agradable sentarse a charlar con él –

Por supuesto, se nota a leguas que todo es una apariencia, y además si no me equivoco, tu padre no es una persona muy paternal que se pueda decir – otra vez dio en el blanco, básicamente las verdades de mi clan son un libro abierto para él –

Nunca lo ha sido – la expresión de mi rostro cambió a un semblante triste, de verdad nunca supe lo que era tener un padre cariñoso, que se preocupara por mí, a mi padre solo le importa el clan y el liderazgo, ni siquiera se interesa por mí que soy su hija, quise ocultar esa tristeza pero, no pude, luche contra el deseo de dejar salir lo que sentía con una mueca de tristeza pero, no valía la pena, si sonreía para aparentar que todo estaba bien, Uchiha-san sabría que estaba mintiendo, no tenía caso, además, no veo problema en mostrar esa mueca, Uchiha-san parece respetar mis emociones –

Mi padre tampoco lo fue, solo estuvo interesado en hacer de Itachi un gran shinobi respetado del Clan Uchiha – Casi lo había olvidado, la tragedia del clan Uchiha, Uchiha-san había perdido a su familia a causa de su hermano mayor… ahora que pensaba bien las cosas me sentía tonta creyendo que yo tenía una mala vida, Quizás estoy algo sola, pero al menos tengo a Neji-niisan y al menos tengo compañía en la mansión Hyuuga, pero Uchiha-san, ha tenido que vivir solo desde su niñez, sin nadie que pueda acompañarlo, ha tenido que crecer en la soledad, quizás es por eso que siempre veo melancolía reflejada en sus ojos, una melancolía, que comparto en cierta forma con él –

Y su madre, ¿cómo lo trataba? – fue muy tarde, me cubrí la boca al darme cuenta de la pregunta que hice, quizás me deje llevar, pero quería saber cómo era su madre, lo mejor sería disculparme cuanto antes y eso hice – Go-gomenasai Uchiha-san, y-yo no q-quería – me puse nerviosa y tartamudeé mucho, pero el se me adelanto antes de yo terminar –

No te preocupes, y ella era una mujer maravillosa, yo le tenía mucho afecto a ella – creí que me equivocaba, pero en verdad vi una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro, supongo que es normal, cuando se habla de una persona a quien se quiere mucho –

Mi madre también era así, estuve muy poco tiempo con ella, pero la quiero muchísimo – sentía que una lágrima quería salir, intentaba retenerla pero no pude, ¿Por qué se me hace tan difícil contener mis emociones estando con él?, en silencio me dio un pañuelo pequeño, lo tomé agradeciéndole, y limpié algunas lagrimas que estaban saliendo, no me sentía mal, solo nostálgica, a veces siento que ella me hace mucha falta, Uchiha-san debe sentirse igual –

Bueno, creo que es hora de irme, y tú creo que deberías irte ya a tu casa, tu padre puede molestarse – dijo él poniéndose de pie, a lo que yo hice lo mismo, es cierto, era ya muy tarde, me perdí el tiempo conversando con Uchiha-san, debía llegar rápido a casa o me castigarían –

S-sí, gracias por todo Uchiha-san, usted es una persona muy amable, adiós – le sonríe con agradecimiento antes de marcharme, saltaba entre los árboles, quería evitar problemas con mi padre –

Llegué en tiempo record a mi casa, mi padre solo me dijo que me había tardado, solo le dije que me entretuve un rato en el bosque, luego de eso me dirigí a mi habitación, me dirigí al baño y tras cerrar la puerta, comencé a desnudarme, necesitaba un buen baño, así podría dormir fresca y tranquila, además, hacia un poco de calor últimamente, al llenar la bañera con agua entré y me dejé llevar por la suave sensación, bañarme con agua tibia me ayudaba a tranquilizarme, es muy cómodo quedarse un buen rato en el baño así, recordé poco a poco el encuentro con Uchiha-san en el claro, la pequeña conversación que tuvimos, es muy amable, distinto a como la gente normalmente lo describe, y además, parece entenderme cuando le hablo, me hace sentir cómoda el hablar con él. Me quedé un buen tiempo en la bañera hasta que decidí dar por terminado mi aseo personal, salí y cubrí mi desnudez con una toalla, para luego buscar algo de ropa en mi armario, me vestí con mi pijama y luego me senté en mi cama a mirar por la ventana, la luna llena estaba en su punto más alto, era hermosa verla en todo su esplendor, me recosté de mi cama, descansando mi cabeza sobre la almohada, cerré pesadamente mis ojos, estaba algo cansada, estar todo el día como una muñeca cansaría a cualquiera chica, tenía que descansar mañana quizás tendría una misión, así que no opuse resistencia y me quedé dormida en cuestión de segundos, sin haberme dado cuenta que alguien me observaba dormir desde la rama de un árbol.

- - -

**Notas de Sasuke:**

**Bueno este fue mi primer capítulo espero que haya sido de su agrado, desarrollare la idea en torno a la vida y perspectiva de Hinata, aunque tal vez los sorprenda con alguna perspectiva de Sasuke en algún capítulo, bueno dejen aplausos o jitomatazos en los reviews les serán bien recibidos mientras no insulten.**

**P.D. lo de los jitomatazos lo copie de mi amiga autora Salenmarion jeje, mucha suerte en tu fic Salen.**


	2. Sombra al Acecho: Tras una princesa

**Capítulo 2: Sombra al acecho**

Oodama Rasengan – gritaba eufórico el rubio mientras con velocidad estaba en pleno ataque hacia Sasuke, pero este no planeaba dejarse vencer muy fácilmente.

Ni lo sueñes Naruto – Sasuke hizo sellos y elevó su mano al cielo – ¡¡Kirin!! – Un rayo apareció de los cielos por obra del Uchiha, formando un dragón que impactó contra la técnica del Kitsune Uzumaki, dando lugar a una fuerte explosión de chakra. Este entrenamiento parecía aumentar de intensidad a cada segundo.

Usuratonkachi, mira lo que hiciste – dijo mirando los árboles que fueron destruidos por la explosión, Naruto enfadado reclamó por eso, diciéndole que el culpable había sido él.

No importa ya – agregó Sasuke suspirando tranquilo, se notaba algo cansado – demos por terminado el entrenamiento por hoy, ¿está bien? – ya habían pasado horas entrenando desde la mañana, y estaba atardeciendo, Naruto también cansado aceptó –

Esta bien'ttebayo, nos vemos Sasuke – el rubio sonrió de sobremanera como siempre, y cada quien tomó un camino diferente.

Naruto se dirigió a Ichiraku por su buena porción de ramen, luego de ese entrenamiento estaba exhausto y hambriento, Sasuke captó una gran cantidad de chakra en el bosque así que decidió adentrarse para averiguar de dónde provenía tal chakra, atravesando el bosque fugaz como un rayo, encontró una pequeña cascada muy oculta en las entrañas del bosque, donde vio a una kunoichi danzar sobre las aguas, el Uchiha observaba sorprendido aquella danza, era una técnica sin duda, se podía ver por los movimientos de su cuerpo, activó su sharingan con una sonrisa en sus labios – _Nunca pensé encontrarte aquí Hinata Hyuuga_ – dijo para sí mismo tomando shurikens en sus manos, los lanzó e inmediatamente Hinata se puso a la defensiva ejecutando su técnica de defensa absoluta – Shugohakke Rokuyuu Yonshou – Ella giró creando una red de chakra, q reflejó las shurikens contra Sasuke, quien las esquivó con un brusco movimiento.

¿¿Sa…Sasuke-san?? – exclamó ella confundida, tenía un kunai en mano, preparada para defenderse contra su atacante, sin embargo lo guardó al darse cuenta de la presencia del Uchiha.

Parece que si estabas alerta después de todo – sonrío arrogante, se levanto del suelo y se sacudió un poco el polvo, ella se sonrojó un poco ante ese comentario – Y ¿podría yo saber por qué te encuentras en un lugar así? – preguntó él, sentándose bajo un árbol, ella se sentó a su lado y respondió a las dudas del moreno.

Etto…. Yo… solo entrenaba una técnica nueva – dijo jugando con sus dedos, pasaron algunos segundos de silencio pero ella volvió a hablar – esa que usé contra las shurikens – sonrió algo orgullosa, pues respondió con velocidad y precisión – Ya veo – comentó Sasuke – muy buena técnica debo decir, nunca me cruzó por la mente que me ibas a regresar las shurikens – Dicho esto Hinata se sonrojó – Lo siento, Sasuke-san – dijo apenada por lo ocurrido, éste solo bufó ante el comentario con arrogancia – No son necesarias las disculpas – le citó él, ella solo afirmó con la cabeza diciendo levemente – H-hai.

Pasaron minutos en silencio, hasta que Sasuke hizo una pequeña pregunta – ¿Acostumbras venir aquí siempre Hinata? – él miraba como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas.

Hai, siempre vengo a entrenar, y a veces solo a descansar, es un lugar muy tranquilo, y pues al parecer nadie lo conoce, pues siempre estoy sola cuando vengo aquí – explicó con suma calma, cerrando los ojos sintiendo el viento acariciar su rostro.

Ya veo, solo bastaría con Naruto para arruinar la calma de este lugar ¿no crees? – Dirigió su mirada a Hinata, mientras pensaba para sí mismo _(arruinar la calma y destrozar los alrededores como en nuestro entrenamiento)_.

¿¿Naruto-kun?? Demo, el es muy agradable – sonrió con sinceridad, mientras Sasuke la miraba con cara de "por favor imposible", era normal esperarse una respuesta así de Hinata, pero aun así Sasuke puso esa cara.

De verdad que eres la chica más paciente del mundo, Naruto desespera a Sakura en menos de un segundo, bueno eso es porque ambos son del mismo equipo, quizás tu estarías igual que ella si estuvieras en nuestro equipo también – le explicó a ella detalladamente, esta solo tenía una gotita de sudor en la nuca al pensar que Naruto la podría desesperar a ella.

Etto… Naruto-kun es algo ruidoso pero es muy amable y es divertido… - dijo sonriendo al recordar las tonterías divertidas de el rubio Uzumaki, siempre la hacía reír o apenarse por cualquier cosa que él hiciera.

Eres algo rara Hinata – dijo poniéndose de pie frente a ella, esta solo se sonrojó al escuchar el comentario. _(Seguro piensa que soy una chica tonta)_ pensó para sí misma algo triste, no le agradaba que la gente pensara eso de ella.

No te ofendas, no lo dije con mala intención, es solo que eres única, lo digo porque no muchas chicas son tan calmadas y tranquilas como tú – le ofreció su mano para que ella se pusiera de pie también, esta tomó su mano y quedo parada frente a él – Arigatou Sasuke-san – dijo ella con una sonrisa, por algún motivo le gustó ese último comentario de el moreno que la acompañaba.

No es necesario tanta formalidad conmigo Hinata – le comentó haciéndola sonrojar, por alguna razón le hacía algo de gracia que ella sonrojara, era como una muñequita, o una princesa muy educada, diferente a cualquier otra chica que él haya conocido.

Está bien Sa…Sasuke-kun – dijo ella con una sonrisa, él solo se limitó a sonreír con algo de arrogancia – así está mejor Hinata – agregó él dirigiéndose a la cascada, se bajó el haori (es la camisa que lleva puesta) para dejar el agua correr por su cuerpo, era refrescante, Hinata lo miraba sonrojada de ver su torso descubierto, estaba muy bien torneado debido a su constante entrenamiento, ella se llevó las manos a la boca para omitir una risita, mas su cara la delataba, estaba tan roja que a un tomate podría darle celos de su color.

Eso fue refrescante… - dijo saliendo de la cascada - ¿Tienes fiebre?, estás muy roja Hinata – dijo él acercándose sacudiendo un poco su cabeza para quitarse el agua, la vio muy roja con la mirada fija en él, el se miro sin su haori y comprendió.

Ah, ya veo… creo que fui yo el causante – se volvió a colocar su haori, y llegó junto a ella – No sabía que te avergonzarías tanto por eso – dijo con su característico tono arrogante, ella solo volvió a enrojecer, por algún motivo el disfrutaba hacerla avergonzar de ese modo.

Es que... yo… yo no estoy acostumbrada a eso – dijo jugando con sus dedos, le costaba articular palabra en situaciones penosas como esta.

Dulce inocencia – dijo riéndose un poco, para luego agregar algo más – ¿Quieres entrenar un poco conmigo? – Hinata se sorprendió de sobremanera al escuchar eso, no se esperaba esa invitación, y ¿por qué con ella?, le pareció extraño pero aceptó sin dudas.

Etto… está bien, entrenaré contigo Sasuke-kun – dijo con una sonrisa, mas sin embargo la cambió por un sonrojo cuando Sasuke le dijo – Hoy estás fresca verdad – refiriéndose a como estaba vestida, un pantalón corto, y la camiseta que lleva siempre bajo el suéter, _(No me había dado cuenta, es que debo estar ligera cuando entreno encima del agua, que vergüenza)_ – Gomenasai, ya vuelvo – dicho esto salió disparada en todo el sentido de la palabra a buscar su ropa y vestirse, Sasuke la vio alejarse con una gota en la nuca – esta chica si es rara – dijo para sí mismo suspirando – un día de estos le dará algo de tanto acumular sangre en sus mejillas – rió por lo bajo divertido, estas ocurrencias lo entretenían.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, y Hinata volvió ya vestida con su suéter y su pantalón normal – Ya estoy lista – dijo con una gota en la nuca, estaba aun avergonzada por lo sucedido.

Fue raro que salieras corriendo así pero, al menos agradezco que no hayas hecho como lo harían mis fans e intentar seducirme – Sasuke suspiró aliviado en verdad no estaba de ánimos para salir huyendo de los intentos seductores de de alguna chica.

¿Se… seducirte? – Estaba roja de nuevo, ese comentario si logro avergonzarla –

Si, verás ya lo han intentado, cuando estaba con el equipo Taka, viajando, una chica intento seducirme así, gracias a Kami-sama los celos de Karin me dieron tiempo de huir de la escena – explicó recordando ese incómodo momento tiempo atrás – fue todo un desastre en ese lugar – comentó deliberadamente.

Ya veo… debe ser algo incómodo eso – dijo ella imaginándose como podría ser soportar intentos de seducción por parte de muchos chicos –

Ni te lo imaginas Hinata, bueno pasemos a entrenar ¿está bien?, veamos que tan fuerte es tu defensa absoluta de chakra – un millar de pájaros se escuchaba mientras en la mano de Sasuke aparecía su técnica de estilo raiton (relámpago), Hinata activó su byakugan dispuesta a enfrentar esa legendaria técnica.

CHIDORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

- - -

Demo (pero) Sakura-chan ¿Por qué no? – suplicaba un chico rubio a su acompañante pelirrosa mientras caminaban por las calles de Konohagakure, el parecía suplicante y ella molesta (como siempre).

Baka, dije que no, siempre lo digo cada vez que me invitas a salir a una cita – sentenció enojada a su acompañante, siempre era igual, él la invitaba a una cita y por más que ella se negara él insistía en que ella fuera con él, ya era muy molesto soportarlo.

¿Por qué nunca quieres salir conmigo Sakura? – desesperanzado suspiró desganadamente, se estaba cansando de escuchar que no, una y otra vez.

Porque no me gustas Naruto, te lo he dicho un millón de veces – le dijo de forma serena, no quería terminar perdiendo el control y golpeándolo sin piedad como múltiples ocasiones.

Por favor aunque sea una sola cita, no perderás nada con intentarlo Sakura-chan, onegai (por favor) – dijo con seriedad y tranquilidad poco normal en él, cosa que impresionó a Sakura, al parecer él podía ser serio cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

Está bien – suspiró ella – saldré contigo, solo para saber si eres bueno en una cita Naruto – dijo desviando su mirada a otro lado, para ocultar su sonrojo, no podía creer que había aceptado.

Qué bien ¡de veras! – exclamó Naruto feliz de que Sakura aceptara. Caminaron tanto en la discusión que no se dieron cuenta que llegaron dentro del bosque, se sorprendieron al escuchar un millar de pájaros seguido de una luz brillante más profundo en el bosque – ¡el chidori! – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras corrían a investigar.

Siguiendo la luz llegaron hasta una cascada desconocida hasta ahora para ellos, tardaron algunos minutos pero lograron llegar, y encontraron a Sasuke y Hinata en medio de su entrenamiento, Hinata hizo su defensa absoluta y Sasuke intentaba romperla con su chidori… era un choque potente de chakra que hacía temblar la tierra, Sakura y Naruto se acercaban con cuidado. El choque de ataques terminó impulsando lejos a ambos, se pusieron de pie y terminaron su entrenamiento. Luego se percataron de la presencia de dos personas ahí, un rubio y una pelirrosa.

¿Ustedes se conocen?, no lo sabía – decía Naruto aún sorprendido – El más frío de Konoha, con la más cálida, imposible – decía riéndose, a Sasuke no le gustó mucho el comentario –

Lo dices tú que desde la academia intentas convencer de una cita a Sakura, Usuratonkachi – dijo arrogante, mas no sabía que Naruto tendría un as bajo la manga.

Lo siento Sasuke, pero hoy Sakura aceptó salir conmigo – dijo triunfante como nunca lo había estado – en tu cara niño bonito JAJAJA – se reía de su amigo el Uchiha, quién estaba sorprendido, más bien sin palabras.

¿¿Sakura?? ¿¿Una cita contigo?? El mundo se está poniendo de cabeza – dijo suspirando empezaba a creer que el cansancio lo hacía ver ilusiones – Sakura – llamó su atención - ¿te amenazó o te chantajeó? – dijo sin chiste, en verdad le parecía raro que ella aceptara salir con Uzumaki Naruto.

Nada de eso, solo quiero saber si es de verdad una buena pareja, saldré solo una cita para comprobarlo – rió nerviosa ante el comentario, de verdad era incomodo eso.

Aún así me parece imposible, pero bueno no importa ya – suspiró cansado, de pronto un ANBU apareció frente a todos ellos, causándoles mucha sorpresa.

Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke, tengo algo urgente para ustedes 3 – dijo el cazador ANBU con un tono algo serio, parecía importante el recado.

¿De qué se trata? – preguntó el Uchiha con mirada fija en el ANBU, esperando una respuesta concreta.

Tsunade-sama los espera en su despacho para una misión, ahora mismo – dijo con el mismo tono, esto era algo serio y se requería su inmediata presencia.

Iremos de inmediato'ttebayo – dijo el rubio también serio, luego el ANBU desapareció en una nube de humo, los tres se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

Sumimasen Hinata, nos vemos después'ttebayo – dijo el rubio sonriéndole para luego desaparecer entre los árboles con gran velocidad.

Adiós Hinata-san, y disculpa por irnos así – Sakura siguió a Naruto tras los árboles luego de haberse despedido de su amiga.

Nos vemos después Hinata – dijo mirándola de reojo, no quería verla directamente, esta solo sonrió – suerte Sasuke-kun, cuídate mucho – sonrió con sinceridad y lo despidió con la mano mientras lo miraba irse detrás de sus compañeros.

Ella suspiró, recogió su mochila, y de dispuso a irse de la cascada, ya era de noche, debía regresar a su hogar, caminaba lentamente, sin saber que la observaban desde lo profundo del bosque, era la misma entidad que la vigiló la vez pasada mientras dormía.

Perfecto – dijo con complacencia – ahora que Sasuke se ha ido de misión, nada me impedirá tenerte Hinata – decía para sí mismo, riéndose moderadamente, al parecer tenía planes con ella, y ahora que Sasuke no estaba no tendría problemas para llevarlos a cabo.

Tranquila Hinata, ve tranquila que el momento llegará….

- - -

**Tres shinobi aparecen en la oficina de la Hokage…**

Digamos Tsunade-sama, que es tan urgente – preguntaba una pelirrosa intrigada por saber que ocurría, debía de ser una misión importante.

Lo urgente, una misión clase "A", los ha solicitado el mismo Kazekage Gaara – dijo con tono serio característico de ella – Deben partir ahora mismo, Gaara lo espera para explicarles los detalles, no lo explicó en su carta por motivos de seguridad, vayan y tengan éxito – dijo para alentarlos.

Hai – dijeron los tres al unísono antes de desaparecer cada quién a buscar sus cosas, y prepararse para el viaje.

Confío en ustedes, shinobi de Konoha – dijo para sí misma la mujer rubia suspirando mientras miraba la luna a través de las ventanas.

- - -

Sasuke se encontraba en su casa arreglando su equipaje para la misión, kunais, shurikens, comida, vendajes, sellos explosivos, todo lo necesario. Esta sería una misión importante. A su mente vino la imagen de la sonrisa triste que se plantó en los labios de Hinata mientras la dejaban sola ahí, sacudió su cabeza para olvidarse de eso, tenía una misión no podía pensar en ese tipo de cosas y menos ahora, listas todas sus cosas para la misión, salió a al punto de encuentro con Naruto y Sakura…

Sasuke fue el primero en llegar, Sakura llegó poco después y Naruto como siempre, llegó retrasado.

¿Listos? Ya debemos partir – preguntó Sakura asegurándose de todo antes de partir a su importante misión.

Todo en orden – se limitó a decir Sasuke cortante como siempre, para luego hablar Naruto

Yo también'ttebayo – Afirmó este con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Sakura suspiró y los tres ninjas, partieron rumbo a la aldea de la Arena.

Hubieron unos minutos de silencio, la verdad no había mucho que decir, pero todo tiene un fin y fue Naruto quien decidió finalizar el silencio.

Oigan, oigan, ¿creen que la misión tenga que ver con Akatsuki? – decía algo dudoso Naruto, de verdad le intrigaba que Gaara quisiera hablarles de lo detalles en privado, algo sumamente grave debía de ser.

Tal vez Naruto, Gaara nos explicará la situación, pero no quedan casi miembros en Akatsuki, dudo que estén planeando algo así que no pienses en eso – le dijo su compañera pelirrosa, seguido de una respuesta por parte del Uchiha quien tenía un punto de vista diferente al suyo.

No bajes la guardia solo porque estén pocos miembros activos, solo basta con uno de ellos para hacer un verdadero caos, y ustedes lo saben bien – ambos escuchaban atentamente el sermón de Sasuke – y pues a falta de miembros, algunos ninjas renegados deben de estar por unírseles, sería algo tentador para los planes de Akatsuki – ambos asintieron al escucharlo, Sasuke tenía mucha razón en lo que dijo, Akatsuki no podía ser tan pasivo.

Entonces esto es preocupante, Akatsuki no hace un plan que no deje desastres tras ellos – mencionó Sakura recordando el ataque de Pain – grandes desastres – suspiró algo preocupada.

Tranquila Sakura-chan, todo estará bien, nos encargaremos de todo los tres, ¿verdad Sasuke? – el rubio dirigió su mirada a su compañero Uchiha, quien solo sonrió en forma arrogante.

Arruinaremos los planes de Akatsuki, si es lo que debemos hacer – Naruto sonrió al escuchar estas palabras de su amigo.

_(Como me alegra que seamos una vez más, el equipo 7… como me alegra que volvieras Sasuke) _– pensaba Naruto para sí mismo, tanto tiempo fuera, y ahora que Sasuke había regresado, todo estaba mejor, el mismo se dispuso a volver, luego de haber acabado con Danzou, después de todo el intentó escapar cuando descubrieron sus alianzas con Orochimaru, entre otras actividades criminales por así decirlo.

Será mejor llegar pronto… no tardaremos, Gaara – dijo para sí mismo Naruto, acelerando el paso, mientras sus compañeros hacían lo mismo.

- - -

_(Esta sensación, esa persona sigue observándome, es una sensación que perturba mi respiración, es como si ese alguien fuera peligroso) _- mientras pensaba esas palabras, tomó un kunai, y activaba su byakugan – _(no seré víctima de tu acoso, quien quiera que seas)._

¿Quién Eres? – preguntó mirando con su byakugan por la ventana, estaba decidida a ponerle fin a este acoso.

_Necesitarás más que eso para encontrarme Hinata hermosa_ – se dijo a sí mismo aquel sujeto aún oculto en las sombras, quería divertirse con ella, y acosarla de esa forma le causaba placer, pero no se esperaba que ella fuera tan asertiva pues estaba ahí preparada para atacarlo.

No te apresures Hinata-chan, quizás otro día sabrás quien soy – decía con una sonrisa divertida aquel sujeto mientras la mirada desde la oscuridad.

Dime quien eres, y dime porque me acosas – con su kunai en mano se acercó, él apareció detrás de ella con un kunai en su cuello, sorprendiéndola, era una velocidad impresionante, como la de Sasuke durante su entrenamiento, Hinata soltó el kunai por orden del acosador.

Tú puedes llamarme Yami de las sombras – dijo pasando su mano lentamente por la mejilla de la Hyuuga, quien temblaba al contacto de éste con su piel – no me temas no quiero hacerte daño – dijo suavemente para no asustarla.

Entonces ¿por qué estas amenazándome con un kunai? – preguntó calmadamente ella, el sólo sonrió guardando el arma sin problema alguno.

Tú viniste primero a mí, con intensiones hostiles, yo tuve que defenderme, mis disculpas por mi rudeza – se posó en frente de ella, era un chico de cabellos rojos, con ojos negros profundos, complexión delgada, y piel de la tonalidad de Naruto.

¿Por qué estás tras de mí?, disculpa mi insistencia pero quiero saber – ya tranquila Hinata insistió en la pregunta, sin imaginarse la sorpresa de la respuesta que recibiría de Yami.

Tengo mucho interés en ti, es por eso que te sigo – dijo él de forma sincera, sin secretos ni escondites, quería decir solo la verdad ante ella, quien se sorprendió bastante ante la confesión – me gustas Hinata Hyuuga – dijo con firmeza haciéndola sonrojar de sobremanera.

Yo… yo… - tartamudeaba sin encontrar palabra para decir, mas Yami le interrumpió para hablar.

Sé que no sientes lo mismo, después de todo recién y me conoces, soy Jounin, estudie en la academia en un curso diferente al tuyo, pero te conocí allí, y pues tu forma de ser tu sonrisa, me cautivaste desde que entré a la academia, pero nunca quise presentarme, creí que sería mejor olvidarlo todo, pues tenía el presentimiento de que no corresponderías, pero el silencio no es eterno, por eso estoy aquí. Solo quería que lo supieras Hinata – un silencio reinó en el lugar una vez terminada la historia de Yami, estaba algo tenso el ambiente.

Ya veo – dijo suspirando, estaba algo sorprendida por las confesiones de Yami, comprendía lo que él sentía, el miedo de decir lo que uno siente, el prefirió guardarlos, en lugar de arriesgarse por una herida del corazón – Yami-san, si tu quieres, podemos ser… amigos – se sintió apenada al decir eso, prueba de ello eran sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Amigos… ¿en serio? – dijo calmado y a la vez sorprendido de la proposición, pensaba que ella iba a pedirle que se alejara de ella, pero veía que él no conocerla, era un factor importante e influyente.

Si, es que… me pareces buena persona Yami-san y te ves como alguien sincero – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo a Yami sonreír.

Gracias por ese cumplido Hinata, y acepto ser tu amigo – sonrió, estaba feliz de eso – He de confesar que amigos no tengo muchos, pero cuentas como uno de los pocos que tengo.

Gracias – sonrojada sonrió, luego de eso estuvieron hablando mucho rato sentados en el árbol, Yami resultó ser una gran persona, y Hinata agradecía su compañía. Ya en madrugada Yami dijo que era hora de irse así que se despidió y desapareció en las sombras como buen shinobi.

Gracias por todo, Yami – dijo suspirando para luego volver al a cama, estaba cansada y debía dormir, tal parecía que Yami había marcado el comienzo de una experiencia larga en su vida. ¿Causará Yami algo en Uchiha Sasuke? Quien parece también querer la amistad de Hinata…

Continuará.

**Notas:**

_Saludos lectores, quiero agradecerles los reviews, en el próximo capítulo prometo responderlos por aquí, disculpen la tardanza pero estoy de vacaciones, y no encontraba como escribir, pero aquí estoy y les traigo el 2do capítulo de este fic, si tienen comentarios, dejen reviews, gracias por leer, en dos semanas aproximadamente el 3er capítulo será publicado. Nos vemos_

_Atte. Uchiha Sasuke._


	3. Eternal Blaze

Bienvenidos mis estimados lectores, les traigo un capítulo lleno de emociones y decisiones importantes, está titulado como una canción de la seiyuu de Hinata, Nana Mizuki… busquen la canción en youtube y verán un vídeo perfecto en todo sentido, ahora les dejo leer.

**Capítulo 3: ****Eternal Blaze**

Su respiración se tornaba cada vez mas agitada, sentía que sus piernas fallarían en cualquier momento, ese mundo tan sombrío hacía temblar cada poro de su cuerpo, sus ojos comenzaban a fallar en su trabajo de visualizar, todo daba vueltas, solo visualizaba colores oscuros a todos lados, y su chakra, era drenado lentamente como si algo o alguien se lo estuviera quitando, cayó sentada al piso e intentó recuperar algo de aire, pasados unos segundos se sintió un poco mejor, ya no estaba mareada pero no tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie, buscó a alguien por los alrededores, pero no encontraba nada más que el vacío.

¿D-dónde… e-estoy? – se preguntaba a si misma con la voz quebrantada por la falta de fuerzas, se sentía desfallecer, debía encontrar una forma de obtener fuerzas, o aquí acabaría todo para ella – Hay…. Alguien… ¿aquí? – Decía cansándose más a causa del calor sofocante que había en ese lugar – Onegai, ayúdenme… por favor – dicho esto cayo al suelo, sintiendo como su vista se tornaba borrosa, la completa oscuridad venía a tragársela junto con el olvido, antes de perder la conciencia, una silueta apareció frente a ella con una sonrisa muy tenebrosa, Hinata cayó en inconciencia antes de poder identificar esa tenebrosa figura…

_Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama ¡despierte! _– Decía una voz algo lejana para la Hyuuga, dicha voz seguía llamando con insistencia, cada vez la voz se hacía más fuerte – _Hinata-sama ¡despierte!!!_

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, respirando agitada como si el aire le faltara, su primo la ayudó a sentarse en la cama para que respirara tranquilamente, estaba sudando como si tuviera fiebre pero estaba físicamente bien, quizás esa pesadilla le afectó emocionalmente.

Hinata-sama ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó su primo con preocupación en sus ojos, esta tomó aire hondamente y luego de suspirar algo aliviada respondió.

H-hai, estoy bien, gracias Neji-onisan – le sonrió para despreocuparlo, pero este aún tenía una mirada de gran preocupación.

Hinata-sama, estuvo gimiendo y respirando agitadamente como ahogándose, desde hace 15 minutos, y no despertaba por más que yo la llamaba – decía con un tono preocupado aún – ¿en verdad está bien?

Si, no te preocupes fue solo una pesadilla, nada más Neji-onisan – dijo para no alertarlo, pero lo cierto es que ella era quien menos creía esas palabras.

Esta bien, pero si se siente mal no dude en llamarme Hinata-sama – dicho esto se retiró de la habitación de la primogénita del líder Hyuuga, dejándola muy pensativa acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"_Una pesadilla nada más… esto fue más que solo una pesadilla, puedo sentirlo… además, casi no tengo chakra… aquel de mi sueño, ¿de verdad me ha quitado chakra?, a través de mis pesadillas, me quita el chakra y la energía, acabo de despertar pero me siento tan cansada, ¿serán ideas mías?" _– estos pensamientos no dejaban de rondar por su mente, algo pasaba con ella, más no tenía idea de que podía estar pasando, sacudió su cabeza y se levantó…

Arregló su cama, y se dirigió a su guardarropa para sacar lo que se colocaría luego de bañarse, se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta tras ella, se despojó de sus vestiduras, quedando a flor de piel, tal cual como vino al mundo, dejó caer la toalla de sus manos al notar algo en su piel, algo que la hizo comenzar a respirar con gran agitación, una especie de mancha negra estaba justo en su corazón, era como una especie de punto negro con ramificaciones que se extendían por su cuerpo (ramificaciones pequeñas), la marca desapareció sin dejar rastro luego de que algunos rayos del sol iluminaran la figura de Hinata, Luego de que dicha marca negra desapareciera, Hinata se sintió mas fuerte, pero más preocupada y angustiada, alguien tuvo que haberle practicado un jutsu para que dicha marca apareciera, esa marca seguro era la responsable de la pesadilla que sufrió hasta hace minutos atrás.

Suspiró y se metió al a regadera para tratar de olvidarse por un momento de lo ocurrido… antes de que comenzara a desesperarse.

_Tranquila Hinata, necesitas calmarte_ – se dijo a si misma mientras su cuerpo era recorrido por el agua, la tranquilizaba pasar un rato bajo la regadera, era su forma de sentirse tranquila y quitarse el estrés de encima, pasaron 15 minutos, y salió de la regadera con su cuerpo cubierto por una toalla, se vistió y salió a tomar aire fresco sentada bajo el árbol donde hace 3 días se encontró con ese chico de nombre Yami, a quien no había vuelto a ver desde entonces.

¿Habrá desaparecido? – se preguntó mirando al sol saliendo – quizás se decepcionó cuando me conoció, no me extrañaría eso – dijo bajando la mirada tristemente, mas sin embargo alguien apareció junto a ella para contradecirla de sus palabras recientes.

Me voy de misión unos días y te deprimes – dijo una voz conocida tras ella, Hinata volteó a verle, y se sorprendió al reconocer al mismo chico que hace poco conoció.

¡Ya-Yami-san! – exclamó sorprendida, este solo sonrió y se sentó con ella para acompañarla.

Disculpa no haberte avisado pero fue misión de emergencia y tuve que partir rápido – miraba al cielo mientras se disculpaba con ella, a Yami le gustaba mirar el sol salir, y también verlo ocultarse, era algo que hacía desde niño.

No te preocupes, tú discúlpame por dudar de ti de esa manera – dijo algo apenada, sentía que había sido algo cruel con alguien que recién conocía.

Bah, no te preocupes por pequeñeces así, hay mejores cosas en la vida por las cuales preocuparse – dijo poniéndose de pie en esa rama del árbol, está lo miraba divertida, era alguien muy sonriente.

Gracias – dijo ella muy sinceramente, él la miro por un segundo antes de dedicarle una sonrisa sincera.

No hay problema, ¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo? – dijo ofreciéndole para ayudarla a levantarse.

Está bien, te acompaño – ella se puso de pie, y lo siguió saltando entre las copas del os árboles.

Luego de algunos minutos Yami quiso jugar un poco con ella, planeaba perderla y dejarla sola… (Que forma tan cruel de divertirse jaja)

Sígueme el paso Hinata-chan… - dijo con una sonrisa mientras aumentaba a velocidad, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

Y-yami-san…. – exclamó cansada, por algún motivo se cansó muy rápido, quizás fue consecuencia de esa marca negra que tanto la hizo sufrir durante la noche, comenzó a ver borroso así que se detuvo en una rama de un árbol para recuperar el aliento.

Estás muy lenta hoy ¿no crees? – Exclamó Yami mientras bajaba la velocidad… - Hinata-chan…. – volteó y al descubrir que ella no estaba en ningún lado, se regresó para buscarla, la consiguió cansada, recargada de un árbol (ya ella se había bajado) – Hinata…. ¿Estás bien? – Exclamó preocupado al verla así – ¿Estás enferma? Te cansaste demasiado rápido – dijo tocándole la frente para revisar que no tuviera fiebre.

Gomenasai Y-yami-san, no dormí bien anoche – dijo habiendo recuperado algo de aire en sus pulmones, se sentó recargando su espalda en el tronco para hacerle más fácil el respirar.

Ya veo, eso explica tu cansancio, deberías dormir un poco ¿no crees? – recomendó con la intención de que descansara pero recibió una negativa muy rápida y algo alterada de parte de ella.

NO, no debo dormir, ayer tuve una terrible pesadilla, y fue por eso que desperté así – Yami pareció meditar lo escuchado, luego de unos segundos, suspiró…

Esta bien pero no hagas ningún esfuerzo por hoy… debes descansar – dijo acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, ella solo sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos para sentir la brisa que corría entre los árboles, la agradaba este clima.

Gracias por preocuparte, yami-san – dijo casi en un susurro, que él alcanzó a escuchar, solo sonrió y dijo que buscaría algo para desayunar pues se estaba muriendo de hambre, Hinata asintió y él corrió en busca de comida para ambos.

- - -

En la aldea de la arena, se libraba un combate entre el equipo 7 acompañado de Gaara, y unos ninjas renegados de dicha aldea.

¡Sabaku Ryu! (Ola de arena) – Gaara luchaba a su máximo nivel, contra aquel grupo que se rebeló contra él hace pocos días… la ola de arena arrastró a la mayoría.

Muere Kazekage – decía un exjounin lanzándose al ataque con muchos kunais en dirección a Gaara, mas sin embargo, El rubio Uzumaki llegó frente a su amigo para protegerlo, mientras este terminaba de inmovilizar a los atrapados por la ola de arena.

¡¡Sasuke ahora!! – Gritó Naruto mientras hacía posiciones de manos – Kuchiyose no jutsu – gritó nuevamente el rubio invocando a su viejo amigo Gamakichi.

Gamakichi, necesitamos tu aceite ¡rápido! Sasuke ayudara con su jutsu Katon – dijo Naruto, mientras seguía bloqueando kunais y shurikens de los enemigos.

Está bien chico – Gamakichi llenó su boca y escupió aceite que inmediatamente fue acompañado por la técnica de Sasuke.

Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu – una bola de fuego salió de la boca del Uchiha que uniéndose al aceite se convirtió en una llamarada enorme que se dirigía a ellos, pero al intentar escapar, se vieron atrapados en hilos con muchos papeles bomba, obra de Sakura Haruno quien les sonrió antes de que una gran explosión sacudiera el escenario de pelea.

Luego de haberse desaparecido parte del humo, los ninjas yacían inconscientes en el piso, unos ANBU llegaron pronto y se llevaron a los rebeldes… Gaara se dirigió ante el rubio, la pelirrosada y el moreno para agradecerles.

Muchas Gracias a los 3 – dijo sinceramente mientras la arena volvía a su espalda y formaba la calabaza donde esta yacía siempre.

No hay problema'ttebayo, fue una buena pelea – sonrió radiantemente como siempre lo hacía el rubio Uzumaki.

Un placer ayudarte Gaara – Sakura sonrió también hacía tiempo que no veían a su amigo Gaara.

Hace tiempo no peleaba tan intensamente, me hacía falta divertirme un poco – con un toque de arrogancia, esta vez fue Sasuke Uchiha quién habló.

El estómago de Naruto gruño reclamando alimento, tenían mucho sin comer, y Naruto fue el primero en dar muestra de las consecuencias.

Me muero de hambre'ttebayo – dijo suspirando, Sakura lo reprendió – No tienes modales Naruto – dijo algo molesta como de costumbre, siempre era ella quien lo regañaba por su falta de modales.

Regresemos a la aldea, y almorzaremos, se lo merecen luego de esta pelea – Les ofreció el Kazekage, a lo que Naruto fue el primero en responder, muy animadamente.

SIIII comida – dijo ojos esperanzados, luego de mucho tiempo al fin probaría buena comida.

No exageres Naruto no ha pasado tanto tiempo, el problema es que eres un pozo sin fondo para comer – dijo Sasuke provocando la risa de Sakura, Gaara solo sonrió al ver que habían vuelto a ser el mismo equipo de antes.

Sasuke-teme – exclamó Naruto con ojos de fuego mientras lo mirada desafiante, se estaba cansando de ser humillado por el Uchiha.

Usuratonkachi – Sasuke lo mirada arrogantemente, más Sakura se interpuso para detener la confrontación.

Ya no peleen, regresemos y comamos algo para poder regresar a Konohagakure – dijo suspirando – en serio estoy agotada por la pelea.

Tienes razón, debemos regresar – agregó Sasuke suspirando cansado, odiaba admitirlo pero eran oponentes fuertes, los mejores jounin de la arena, se habían revelado contra su aldea, Gaara solicitó al equipo 7 de Konoha, debido a que estaba seguro serían las personas perfectas para ayudarlo con la captura.

Marcharon tranquilamente de regreso a la aldea de la arena.

Mientras tanto en Konohagakure…

Vamos Shino, Tsunade nos encargó esta misión, debemos encontrar rápido a Hinata para prepararnos e irnos – dijo un chico de aspecto salvaje acompañado del ladrido de su canino amigo Akamaru.

Tranquilo Kiba, no tenemos porque correr tanto, solo busquemos a Hinata – dijo calmadamente el maestro de los insectos parásitos, estilo de su clan, el clan Aburame, esa actitud tan serena y tranquila de Shino, hacía a Kiba salirse de sus casillas, no podía entenderlo, incluso en la más difícil de las situaciones, Shino siempre lucía tranquilo y serio, era desesperante para Kiba.

Tú y tu calma… como me desesperas Shino… - pero se puso alerta de repente, deteniéndose en un árbol – Shino ¡observa! Hinata parece débil, y ese chico, seguro la atacó, ¡vamos! – dicho esto saltó al ataque ignorando a su amigo que le decía que no debía de atacar.

Otra vez te apresuras Kiba – dijo saltando a la acción para detenerlo, pues ese chico podría estar en peligro.

Aléjate de Hinata, escoria… GATSUUGA…. – giró en una especie de taladro intentando acabar con el chico de rojizos cabello, pero este fue fuerte y lanzó una ola negra que repelió con impresionante fuerza a Kiba dejándolo enmarcado en un árbol.

Yami-san no, el es mi amigo, es Kiba-kun – se apresuró a decir la morena para evitar que Yami lastimará mas a su amigo Kiba, quién lucía afectado por el golpe.

Kiba – exclamó Shino al ver como repelieron la poderosa técnica de su amigo sin dificultad alguna, examinó al chico pelirrojo que se encontraba justo frente a él.

Que gran fuerza has de tener si pudiste contraatacar así de fácil a Kiba ¿Quién eres? – preguntó con seriedad, el ambiente se tornaba tenso en ese lugar, el chico pelirrojo estaba igual de serio solo pronunció su nombre de forma seca.

Yami, ese es mi nombre, y el tuyo es Shino ¿verdad? El maestro de los insectos parásitos del clan Aburame – dijo con aparente sabiduría, que sorprendió a Shino, nunca lo había visto pero ese chico sabía de él.

Veo que me conoces – dijo algo intrigado por el conocimiento que este extraño tenía sobre él, estaba seguro de que tenía información de todos los demás shinobis de Konoha.

Me gusta estudiar a lo más destacados ninjas de Konohagakure – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios – lo siento por alertar a tu amigo, es que Hinata se sentía algo débil y la estoy cuidando mientras recupera fuerzas – explicó para aclarar dudas, Kiba estaba levantándose, parecía irritado, y pues era normal, solo se preguntaba como ese chico pudo bloquearlo y repelerlo con solo un simple movimiento de su mano, expulsó una ola de chakra color negro que al impactarlo lo expulsó en la dirección de donde vino.

Oye tú pelirrojo – Molestó Kiba llamó su atención – que jutsu fue ese que usaste contra mí – exigió de forma tensa, este solo sonrió con orgullo antes de responder.

Es llamado Jutsu Ola de Sombras, disparo una pequeña ráfaga de chakra para repeler al enemigo a grandes distancias, pero como me tomaste por sorpresa solo use una ola pequeña, normalmente hubieses atravesado varios metros y estarías mas lastimado – Kiba solo enfurecía mas, Yami prácticamente le decía en la cara que detuvo el Gatsuuga con un mínimo esfuerzo… notando esto Shino decidió intervenir.

Hinata ¿que es lo que tienes? – preguntó para desviar el tema, además de que quería saber que es lo que debilitó a Hinata.

Yo, solo no pude dormir bien, y me siento algo débil – ella quería ocultar el suceso de la marca negra, no quería que sus amigos se preocuparan por ella, y además se sentía un poco mas fuerte – demo, ya me siento mejor, estoy recuperando fuerzas – fingió una sonrisa de alivio para despreocuparlos, eso funcionó para Kiba pero Shino sospechaba que su amiga ocultaba algo importante, mas sin embargo decidió dejar de lado esas sospechas por el momento.

Creo que deberías descansar Hinata, no hagas nada que pueda cansarte… guarda reposo – le recomendó Yami, Hinata sonrió por su preocupación y se lo agradeció – Me despido de todos, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes por resolver, cuídenla mucho por favor – dicho esto desapareció desvaneciéndose como una sombra, dejándolos muy asombrados, tenía grandes habilidades. Kiba volteo hacia Hinata para explicarle porque la buscaban

Tsunade nos encargó una misión, pero al parecer no estás en condiciones para ir con nosotros, quizá Tsunade deba examinarte para ver si estas bien…. – Kiba iba a seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido por la princesa de los Hyuuga.

No, no necesito que me examinen, estoy bien, en serio – trató de evitar a Tsunade, no quería comenzar averiguaciones y mucho menos quería ser hospitalizada.

Pues debemos darle alguna explicación del porque no puedes ir – le explicó Shino, Tsunade debía enterarse del estado de Hinata.

Yo iré – aseguró Hinata poniéndose de pie – estoy mejor en serio – trató de convencerlos, pero no funcionaba.

Tsunade debe verte Hinata, no es normal que esto pase, has descansado bastante y aún sigues cansada, además tu chakra esta en niveles muy bajos como si hubieras gastando casi todo – le explicó Shino, quién uso un pequeño insecto en el brazo de su amiga, y se dio cuenta que su chakra estaba muy bajo.

Demo, demo – quería excusarse con algo pero no pudo, Kiba la cargó entre brazos.

No pongas excusas, verás a Tsunade-sama, ¿entendido? – Kiba fue serio, no quería mas excusas, Hinata solo asintió apenada mientras Kiba la llevaba con la Hokage.

El camino fue en silencio, llegaron pronto, Lady Tsunade los esperaba sentada…

Tsunade-sama, me temo que Hinata tiene algunas dificultades… - Shino tomó actitud seria.

- - -

Vaya eso si que fue un banquete'ttebayo – dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras brincada de árbol en árbol.

No puedo creerlo comiste como si no tuvieras fondo Naruto, eres….eres imposible – dijo algo molesta Sakura, quien iba tras el rubio Uzumaki, Sasuke quien iba cercano a Sakura habló.

Tanto tiempo conociéndolo y ahora te das cuenta de eso – agregó serio como siempre tranquilo y pensativo su camino.

Buen punto Sasuke-kun – Sakura suspiró, era cierto lo que decía Sasuke, Naruto tragaba comida como si no hubiese mañana.

Gaara fue muy amable en darnos ese banquete como agradecimiento ¿no creen? – preguntó el rubio a sus compañeros, estos solo asintieron, Gaara les dio una gran comida y luego les dio habitaciones para descansar y recuperar energías antes de partir de regreso a Konoha.

Si nos apresuramos llegaremos mañana al mediodía – dijo Sakura observando la luna en su punto mas alto.

Hai Sakura-chan – dijo su rubio amigo apresurando el paso – llegaremos en un santiamén y Oba-chan me felicitará por completa la misión – dijo sonriente, de verdad quería ver a Tsunade felicitarlos, o mejor dicho felicitarlo a él (el muy egoísta de Naruto quería todo el crédito).

Oye Sasuke-kun y yo también tenemos parte del crédito, no te lo lleves todo baka – dijo notablemente molesta, ahora si estaba pasándose del límite.

Usuratonkachi – agregó Sasuke con su típica seriedad, Naruto suspiró y quiso ser piadoso.

Bueno esta bien ustedes me ayudaron – dijo aún creyéndose superior, sus compañeros lo miraron con la intención de vengarse.

Querrás decir que lo hicimos todo Usuratonkachi, Tsunade anulará tú parte del crédito si se lo decimos entre Sakura y yo – Sasuke sonrió arrogante mirando a naruto poner cara de terror.

NOOOO, todo menos eso por favor no lo hagan Oba-chan me regañará – rogó Naruto mientras ambos se reían, consiguieron humillar a Naruto de esa forma, el solo aceptó el hecho de que sus amigos eran crueles con él, mientras seguían su camino.

- - -

La luna estaba en su punto más alto, y una chica de ojos blanquecinos se encontraba sentada en su cama mirando las estrellas de la noche, no podía conciliar el sueño, sus compañeros de equipo fueron solos a la misión, después de todo era muy sencilla, Tsunade dio claras ordenes a Hinata de descansar para reponer sus fuerzas.

Cerró sus ojos recordando lo ocurrido en la visita que hizo a Tsunade-sama.

"_Una pesadilla… es extraño que una pesadilla tenga dichos efectos, quizás fuiste víctima de algún genjutsu mientras dormías pero ¿quién podría atacarte?- preguntaba una mujer rubia de aspecto juvenil, la morena no sabía que responder._

_La verdad no tengo idea, no tengo enemigos o algo por el estilo – dijo ella muy preocupada y pensativa, quien podría querer hacerle daño a ella que no lastima a nadie._

_Será mejor que estés alerta, alguien parece querer atormentarte mientras duermes, ten cuidado Hinata, lo curioso es que solo te quitó energía, solo descansa hoy y mañana estarás sana – Tsunade se sintió algo feliz de darle la noticia de que no estaba enferma solo cansada, así no la preocuparía._

_Arigatou Tsunade-sama, mañana estaré lista para cualquier misión que necesite de mí – dijo Hinata cordialmente antes de irse a su hogar._

_Situación preocupante – dijo Tsunade para sí misma, una vez Hinata se hubiese alejado._

Hinata suspiró preocupada, pero sacudió su cabeza para luego ocultarse bajo las sabanas e intentar conciliar el sueño, con resultados desagradables… una tras otra pesadilla… eso era lo único que veía en sus sueños, no le quitaban el chakra pero la apuñalaban con sus recuerdos y sus miedos, y lo peor de todo…. Naruto…

_Eres estúpida, ¿acaso no sabes hacer otra cosa que decir "Naruto-kun" y perseguirme por todos lados? Pareces una niña perdida, eres una fracasada… nunca cambiarás... – la silueta del rubio, dijo palabras crueles y directas, Hinata arrodillada lloraba al ver a su amigo y amor secreto destrozar la poca alegría que tenía, hundió el rostro en sus manos, no quería mirar esos ojos azules que la miraban con odio._

_Levántate – La tomó agresivamente por el brazo lastimándola – No me estés evadiendo la mirada ¿entendiste? – Él recibió solo sollozos por parte de ella – maldita sea deja de llorar – gritó furioso aventándola contra el suelo, ella cayó mientras lloraba mas fuertemente, estaba siendo cruelmente torturada por la persona que más quiere, sintió como alguien se agachaba para levantarle el rostro, la miró cruelmente – Baka – le dijo secamente._

_¿Listo para irnos Naruto-kun? – dijo una pelirrosa tomándolo del brazo alegremente mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de él._

_Si, vámonos Sakura-chan, no quiero perder más el tiempo aquí – comenzaron a caminar, Hinata en el suelo estaba callada, con un profundo silencio los vio alejarse, quizás era un sueño, pero se sentía tan real, podía sentir el corazón quebrarse solo con ver esa escena en el sueño, le recordó que Sakura había aceptado una cita con Naruto, había decidido dejar de pensar en él, hace ya dos meses dejó de estar tras su amigo el rubio, aun así le lastimaba lo que estaba soñando…_

_Naruto…..-kun… - decía lentamente, viéndolo alejarse – te olvidaré… por mi bien – las sombras se empezaron a desvanecer y una luz cegadora la hizo despertar y volver a la realidad._

Abrió lentamente los ojos, lo cuales mostraban su estado de emoción, estaba muy seria, cansada de ser pisoteada por sus propias emociones, decidida a olvidarse por completo de aquel amor que tanto la torturaba, ya era un hecho, Naruto sería solamente un amigo más...

Por mucho tiempo te ame, por mucho tiempo te esperé, pero decidiste ir con alguien más – decía sentada en su cama mirando el cielo, eran las 4 am, y la noche no daba señales de ceder – es hora de abrir mis alas y volar buscando mi sueño, y encontrar a alguien que si desee resguardar mi herido corazón – con una lágrima rodando por sus mejillas hizo una promesa – está será la última lágrima que lloraré por ti, Naruto… Que en esta Llama Eterna se consuma mi amor por ti…

- - -

Con esto finaliza el capítulo 3, una Hinata decidida a tomar de frente su vida, y buscar el amor que si la corresponda, un Yami que al parecer se vuelve cercano a ella, y un misterio por delante… reviews serán agradecidos por su servidor Uchiha Sasuke.

Respuesta de Reviews:

Gesy: Muchas gracias, me alegro que te agrade la historia, espero no tardar tanto la próxima actualización, nos vemos.

Princezzhina-dark: gracias por tu comentario, y pues como ya se dio a conocer, no era Sasuke el espía, era Yami jeje, gracias por leer nos vemos.

Etolplow-kun: Me pasé bastante ideando el fic pero ya tengo la idea y voy a desarrollarla, gracias por leer.

Vanita-chan: onee-chan que bueno leerte en review, bueno y muchas gracias por tu apoyo también.

Angela-Hinata: gracias imagine ese comienzo pensando en la vida de Hinata como Hyuuga, y pues por supuesto que planeo continuar.

Hazumi-uchiha: gracias, me halaga que te parezca interesante la idea, y pues trataré de dar la continuación lo más rápido posible.

Eterno-angel-caído: Estoy consciente de que los jitomates duelen más que lo tomates, pero tomaré el riesgo, y no preguntaré por lo de la niña y su caramelo, supongo que otro día me explicarás (gotita en la nuca).

Layill: Buenos trato de no tardarme en subir los capítulos, gracias y espero te guste.

DarkAmy-Chan: Si una conexión instantánea entre personas iguales, exacto, y pues si Yami es tan acosador que nadie quisiera acercársele jaja, bueno gracias por tu apoyo Dark-Amy, hasta el próximo capítulo.

Yue Yuna: Jeje muchas gracias, hasta otro capítulo.

Esto ha sido todo por ahora, déjenme reviews y den su opinión acerca de este capítulo que acaban de leer, sayonara.


	4. Misterio Sombrío

t…Aquí regreso con el capítulo 4 como les prometí, espero no haberme tardado mucho, pero tuve un accidente el primer día de clases, y salí herido así que no pude escribir por unos días…

**Capítulo 4: Misterio Sombrío  
**

LLEGAMOSSSSSSSSSSS – gritó eufórico Naruto, pisando la entrada de la aldea de Konoha, estaba feliz de haber regresado de aquella gran misión, pero sobre todo estaba orgulloso de haberla cumplido con éxito – ya quiero escuchar a Oba-chan felicitarme – dijo sonriendo radiantemente como siempre lo hacía, estaba preparado para decirle con orgullo a la Hokage que la misión había sido un éxito – bien vayamos donde Oba-chan, ¿qué esperamos? – dijo apresurando a sus compañeros quienes se sintieron fastidiados de verlo tan hiperactivo… bueno más de lo normal.

Ya cálmate Naruto – le reprendió su amiga pelirrosa quién estaba enfadada por la actitud del rubio – estas más molesto que de costumbre – dijo siguiéndole pues este comenzó a marchar hacia el edificio de la Hokage.

Tiene razón, estas más idiota que todos los días, y eso es decir mucho – agregó el Uchiha de forma arrogante, para molestar a su amigo, y funcionó pues este se detuvo para encarar de frente al moreno, con intención de cerrarle la boca de una vez por todas, estaba harto de ser insultado por Uchiha Sasuke.

Repítelo en mi cara niño bonito – lo retó, sus miradas parecían lanzarse rayos en una batalla visual entre el Kitsune y el Vengador, este último sonrió arrogante como siempre lo hacía cuando aquel se lo enfrentaba.

Si eso deseas lo repetiré con gusto – dijo con malicia en sus palabras, se aclaró la voz y habló – "Estás mas idiota que todos los días, y eso es decir **mucho**" – recalcó la última palabra, Naruto estalló de furia, mirándolo con resentimiento.

Ahora si voy a hacerte pedazos Sasuke – esta vez le cerraría la boca de por vida, se lanzó contra él, pero el Uchiha fue más veloz e inteligente y se apartó de su camino haciéndolo impactarse contra un edificio con fuerza, Naruto cayó al piso mareado por el golpe mientras balbuceaba quejidos de dolor, una vez más, Sasuke lo había vencido.

¿Ves lo que te ganas por andar haciendo tonterías Naruto? – le dijo molesta la pelirrosa mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse con cuidado, ya era muy seguidas las veces que se ponía a pelear con Sasuke por comentarios que para desgracia de Naruto eran totalmente ciertos.

Debo defender… mi honor… ante Sasuke… no permitiré… ser humillado por él – dijo aún mareado, veía borroso, y como no iba a estar así luego de estrellarse con una pared de concreto sólido, es un milagro que siga consciente –

Cierra la boca y vámonos Usuratonkachi – luego de sus palabras Sasuke retomó la marcha hacia el edificio de la Hokage, siendo seguido por Sakura.

Espérenme – Naruto sacudió su cabeza, y se dispuso a seguir a sus compañeros quienes avanzaban rápidamente – No se alejen, no sean malos'ttebayo – gritaba Naruto aumentando la velocidad para llegar con ellos.

- - -

Ittadakimasu – dijeron dos voces al mismo tiempo para luego mirar cada quien la comida servida frente a ellos.

Arigatou Neji-niisan, es m-muy amable de tu parte invitarme a almorzar – decía agradecida y sonrojada la dulce Hinata, mientras le sonreía a su primo quien le devolvió el gesto de sonreír.

Un placer Hinata-sama, espero lo disfrute – le agradaba verla sonreír, no soportaba verla deprimida como la veía cuando ella transitaba los pasillos de la mansión Hyuuga, esa mirada tan triste, sabía que si le preguntaba que le ocurría ella solo fingiría una sonrisa y diría "estoy bien, no te preocupes Neji-niisan", así que se limitó a invitarla a almorzar, para lograr al menos que se distrajera y no pensara tanto en lo que fuese que la mortificaba.

H-hai, disfrútalo también – agregó la peliazul antes de comenzar a degustar su delicioso plato de sushi, se sentía feliz de que su nii-san la invitara a comer, y más aún si se trataba de sushi, platillo que tanto le gusta comer.

El tiempo transcurría normal y seguían almorzando, Neji observó por la ventana lo que creyó sería una sombra observándolos, entrecerró los ojos mientras las venas cercanas aparecían alrededor de estos.

Byakugan – dijo silenciosamente para no alertar a su prima de lo que ocurría, sin embargo la sombra desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno de chakra, cosa que sorprendió a Neji.

¿Ocurre algo Neji-niisan? – preguntó la ojiblanca al notar como este miraba perdido a través de la ventana.

No, no ocurre nada Hinata-sama – se dispuso a terminar su almuerzo deduciendo que solo imagino dicha sombra. Algo que no era del todo cierto, esa sombra si estuvo allí.

- - -

Eso estuvo cerca – dijo tomando aire para recuperarse – escapar de los dojutsus se está haciendo más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero logré esquivar la mirada de tu primo querida Hinata-chan – sonrió con arrogancia mientras el viento soplaba en su cara – espero disfrutes tu almuerzo, esperare otro momento más oportuno para entablar otra conversación contigo – desapareció como una sombra como numerosas veces ya lo había hecho, sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia ahí.

- - -

Tsunade-sama el equipo 7 quiere verla para dar reporte de su misión – Shizune con voz tranquila habló para avisar el arribo de los 3 ninjas.

Hazlos pasar Shizune – pidió inmediatamente La Hokage.

Si Tsunade-sama – salió sin más que decir y luego de eso pasaron los 3 integrantes del equipo 7 de Konoha el rubio, la pelirrosa, y el moreno.

Impresionante, regresaron rápido de su misión – dijo algo complacida la sannin de verlos tan pronto de regreso, sabía bien que ellos eran un equipo muy capaz de misiones como estas.

Sí, todo salió bien'ttebayo, le dimos una paliza a esos renegados de la aldea de la arena sin problemas – sonriendo victorioso y radiante Naruto explicó lo detalles a Tsunade, mientras Sasuke miraba por la ventana perdiendo noción de lo que contaba Naruto.

"_Que gusto volver a verte Sasuke-kun"_ – la imagen de Hinata venía a su mente – ¿Pero qué demonios? – sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, ¿por qué pensaba en Hinata?, ¿por qué pensaba que ella se sentiría contenta de verlo de nuevo? – Debo estar siendo víctima de mi cansancio – suspiró para aclarar sus pensamientos, mientras Tsunade les dio sus felicitaciones.

Los felicito equipo 7, todo salió justo como lo esperaba de ustedes – les dijo sonriente Tsunade, para luego escuchar al rubio decir un comentario.

Sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotros oba-chan siempre completamos nuestras misiones'ttebayo – se sentía heroico mas sin embargo Tsunade lo bajó de su nube comentando lo siguiente.

Por supuesto con Sasuke y Sakura en el equipo no tengo porque dudar del éxito de una misión – Naruto se puso blanco con los ojos muy abiertos al escuchar eso, lo estaban menospreciando en su cara, y frente a su rival Sasuke Uchiha, quien llevó parte del reconocimiento que le fue negado (N/A: lo se me puse dramático pero quiero entretenerme un poco y también hacer sufrir a Naruto).

¿QUE QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – gritó lleno de furia Naruto, esto si era el colmo para sus planes – como puede menospreciarme así, yo fui crucial para el éxito de esta misión – se defendió con todos sus argumentos, no dejaría que pasaran sobre él de esta forma tan humillante.

Tu solo invocaste un sapo Naruto – le dijo cortante Sasuke, no desperdiciaría una oportunidad así para humillarlo de nuevo, era algo agradable verlo sufrir de ese modo (vaya malicia) – yo pude haberlo hecho todo con o sin tu sapo, por otro lado Sakura si fue crucial al tender esa trampa de sellos explosivos a los ninjas renegados – explico con suma calma al Kitsune quién se encontraba en una esquina deprimido por los acontecimientos.

Me menosprecian en esta aldea snif-snif – Sakura, Sasuke y Tsunade lo miraron con una gotita en la nuca cada uno.

Oh vamos Naruto no exageres, tu también fuiste crucial en la misión, Sasuke solo quiso jugar contigo – lo calmó Sakura, a lo que Sasuke la miraba extrañado, no concebía que ella le diera ánimos, generalmente lo ayudaba a humillarlo, recordó que antes Naruto le dijo que ella aceptó salir con él, así que supuso lo peor _"Sakura gusta de Naruto"._

¿Me das un besito Sakura-chan? – pidió con ojos tristes, no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad tan perfecta para obtenerlo, pero recibió una negativa un tanto agresiva.

CLARO QUE NO BAKAAAAA – Naruto quedo estampado en la pared luego de que Sakura desatara su ira sobre él, ya había hecho suficiente con "consolarlo", pero un beso era ya un abuso de confianza.

Típico – dijo Sasuke antes de suspirar, sin importar que pasaran siglos, esos dos nunca cambiarían.

- - -

Matta ne! – dijeron tres voces a coro, y cada quién tomó un camino distinto, a su respetivo hogar, mas sin embargo el vengador Uchiha, decidió caminar a un lugar constantemente visitado por él, y también por alguien más.

Pareciera que sus días iban a ser siempre iguales, misiones, y vivir miserable y solo en los territorios del Clan Uchiha, sin nadie que le hiciera compañía ni le prestara su atención y afecto. El destino es tan confuso, Dios es un escritor de libros de cada persona, y para el libro titulado Uchiha Sasuke, tenía un regalo muy especial, aparecería una protagonista en esa historia, el nombre fue escrito con la bella letra del creador, Hyuuga Hinata.

Así tal cual estaba destinado, Hinata se encontraba sentada con la espalda recostada de un árbol de aquel hermoso claro, que tanto le gustaba visitar.

"_Sabía que podría encontrarla aquí" –_ de nuevo un pensamiento extraño asaltó la mente del Uchiha, ¿Por qué últimamente su mente se la recordaba? Pregunta sin respuesta.

Tiempo sin verte Hinata – la Hyuuga fue tomada por sorpresa y retrocedió por reacción, luego lo miró y al reconocerlo se calmó.

S-Sasuke-san, me asustó… - dijo llevándose una mano al pecho, este la miro confundido –

La última vez contraatacaste, ¿ocurre algo?, te ves algo preocupada – el Uchiha se sentó al lado de Hinata, con su apariencia tranquila y serena –

No, no es nada importante… no te… preocupes – intentó evadir el tema de sus preocupaciones, pero no sabía que el Uchiha tenía especialidad en sacar la verdad en ella.

No importante, pero si ocurre algo ¿no es cierto, Hinata? – sin mayor problema descubrió que algo la perturbaba, esta solo se rindió ante las persuasivas habilidades de Uchiha Sasuke.

Qui… Quizás, demo (pero) de verdad, no es nada de qué preocuparse – insistía para no tener que contar esos extraños sucesos a él, podría decir que estaba loca o algo por el estilo, y eso era algo que ella no necesitaba en un momento así, que alguien la hiciera sentir mal –

Tu boca dice que no, pero tus ojos muestran mucha angustia por eso –

"_Esos ojos, color rojizo que me miran, el Kekkei Genkai del temido Clan Uchiha… El Sharingan, un ojo que descifra cualquier dilema existente… esos ojos, son los de él, lo de Sasuke-san"_. S-si… algo ocurrió – expresó derrotada ante aquella mirada penetrante de su compañero – Puedo, ¿con-confiar en ti?... – una duda instalada en su noble corazón, la confiaba para revelar un secreto que para ella era importante, ella confiaba en él, pero necesitaba escuchar la respuesta que él mismo le podría dar.

Si un secreto es lo que guardas, yo también lo guardaré – palabras sencillas pero importantes, la mujer de nívea piel regaló a él una sonrisa sonrojada, y procedió a contar los sucesos.

Alguien ha estado perturbando mis sueños – Sasuke la escuchaba atentamente – me han estado vigilando al parecer, siguiéndome, pero no sé quien podría ser… me causa pesadillas mientras duermo, me quita chakra, y despierto cansada… esas pesadillas… son torturas, torturas con mis miedos y memorias más personales, mas… emocionales, dolorosas… - el silencio reinó por unos segundos entre ellos.

Ya veo – analizaba la información recién obtenida de labios de la Hyuuga, pesadillas, chakra, memorias, todo indicaba a que alguien tenía algo personal contra ella, al menos eso pensaba él – ¿no será que alguien tiene algo contra ti, Hinata?

No creo – era imposible que alguien tuviera algo en su contra, ella no había dañado a nadie, ni tampoco era una mala persona.

Hmm, pues alguien te está haciendo daño Hinata, y debes descubrir quien… ¿no ha pasado alguna otra cosa en estos días? – cualquier otro suceso podría revelar alguna pista hacia el responsable de los ataques hacia Hinata, y eso quería saber Sasuke.

Pues nada, solo conocer a Yami-san – expresó inocentemente.

¿Yami? ¿Quién es Yami? – Nunca había escuchado de de alguien así, eso levantaba muchas dudas, ¿Estaría involucrado Yami en los ataques?

Es un chico que conocí el día que te fuiste de misión, el me estaba siguiendo, y lo descubrí cuando llegué a mi casa, es muy amable – oculto el hecho de la confesión de Yami, para evitar momentos embarazosos, aún así Sasuke tenía sospechas de que ese nuevo amigo podría ser peligroso.

¿Cuando empezaron las pesadillas Hinata? – su tono de voz cambió a uno más serio, estaba cerca de llegar a su objetivo.

Pues fue ese mismo……… día… - mostró sorpresa en su rostro al darse cuenta, que justo en la misma noche en que conoció a Yami, tuvo su primera pesadilla – No… Yami-san no podría él es muy buena persona, es muy amable – tratando de convencerse de que Yami no podía haberle hecho semejante cosa.

Hinata, acéptalo, la gente miente con tal de obtener lo que quiere, desconocemos el motivo, pero es más que seguro que ese Yami amigo tuyo, es el culpable de los ataques – fue interrumpido por Hinata quien lo contradijo con algo de enfado.

¿Y tú como sabes que es él? ¿Qué te lo asegura?, Dame pruebas – dijo algo molesta de que Sasuke tan pronto y sin pruebas acusara a aquel que se convertía poco a poco en amigo de ella, no permitiría que el creído Sasuke Uchiha viniera a insultar a sus amigos de esa forma.

Que más pruebas quieres, desde que lo conociste estás sufriendo esos ataques, y por si no lo sabes, Yami significa oscuridad – dijo poniéndose de pie – te sugiero que te cuides de ese supuesto amigo tuyo Hinata, se muy cuidadosa.

Silencio, ella guardó silencio ante sus palabras acertadas.

Debo irme, nos vemos luego Hinata – esta ni siquiera quiso verlo, solo se limitó a responder con un ligero "adiós". Este comprendiendo el enfado de ella, la dejó sola encaminándose a su hogar, los distritos Uchiha.

"_Con que Yami… que curioso, tendré que investigar un poco"._

Sasuke-san se equivoca… - leves palabras eran enviadas al viento – Yami no puede ser alguien malo, el parece muy bueno – confundida por los sucesos y la conversación con Sasuke no paraba de buscar algo que definiera a Yami como inocente – Yami-san ¿eres de verdad mi amigo?

Por supuesto Hinata, ¿acaso vuelves a mal pensar de mis vínculos de amistad contigo como el otro día? – Hinata sufrió una sorpresa tremenda al escuchar su voz justo detrás de ella, que manía la de Yami de aparecer tan inesperadamente de esa manera, tarde o temprano le provocará un infarto a alguien.

¿Ya-Yami-san? Me asustaste – se llevó una mano al pecho tratando de recobrar el aire.

Discúlpeme dulce señorita – expresó con mucha cordialidad y con una sonrisa pícara plantada en su rostro – no fue mi intención asustarla, pero si me permite preguntar, ¿por qué tan dudosa de mi posición hacia usted? – Hinata se quedó helada ante la pregunta –

No es nada, en serio… eran solo pensamientos sin sentido – con una gotita en la nuca y un gran nerviosismo intentó convencerlo, lográndolo aparentemente, sin mucha dificultad.

Bueno, si tu lo dices te creeré Hinata… ¿y qué haces hoy aquí en un lugar como este? – preguntó tomando asiento a su lado, justo donde hace pocos minutos se encontraba el Uchiha.

Nada importante, solo vine a descansar un poco – abrazó sus piernas y le sonrió a su compañero, quien devolvió el gesto – eso me alegra, por cierto Hinata… yo quería pedirte algo hoy – apenado este desvió su mirada hacia algún punto vacío.

¿Pedirme algo? Dime, ¿qué deseas Yami? – con suma inocencia se abrió para recibir la pregunta, sin saber que quedaría helada de nuevo al escucharla.

¿Quieres salir a una cita conmigo Hinata? – silencio, solo el viento es escuchó por un largo tiempo mientras Hinata salía de su sorpresa para verlo con la cara toda roja.

Etto…etto… - nerviosa y sorprendida, era su estado en este momento.

Vamos Hinata, una pequeña cita no te hará mal, nos divertiremos mucho – mostró una gran sonrisa, Hinata correspondió al gesto y aun algo insegura aceptó la propuesta.

Ha-Hai, acepto Yami-san – sonrió algo apenada, y por dentro algo contenta de dejar un poco de lado su vergüenza por todo, se decidió a olvidarse de Naruto, ¿por qué no salir con otros chicos, y así comprobar si alguno podía gustarle?

Qué bien ¡Gracias Hinata! – efusivamente la abrazó causando que el sonrojo de ella subiera de tono hasta ser un rojo tan vivo como el de un tomate maduro, Hinata sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier segundo.

Luego de un rato de conversación cada quién se despidió y partió en un camino distinto.

Yami transitaba su camino muy tranquilo hasta que pasó justo al lado de la entrada a una zona conocida como los dominios del Clan Uchiha, cambiando su semblante y su rostro a uno más serio e intimidante

"_Así que ese Uchiha, sospecha de mí ¿eh?, interesante… tiene habilidades de deducción, pero mientras nuestra querida Hinata confíe en el joven Yami, tendré protección asegurada de mi plan, jajaja, ¿qué harás ahora, Uchiha Sasuke?"._

- - -

Cerró la puerta en cuanto hubo entrado a su hogar, suspirando hondamente transitó los solitarios y desolados pasillos del lugar llegando hasta su habitación, se quitó la ropa que llevaba y luego de buscar otra en el armario procedió a tomar una merecida ducha para calmarse y sentirme fresco, estuvo pensativo mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo.

"_Yami"…_ ese nombre asaltaba su mente, pero ¿por qué últimamente sus pensamientos estaban relacionados con la chica de tez blanca y ojos de luna? Era algo ligeramente molesto. Pero sin importar el motivo, el deseaba saber sobre ese misterioso personaje que entró en la vida de Hinata, y tiendo una idea en su mente, terminó de ducharse y salió del baño.

Se vistió, y salió en busca de una habitación especial, la cual guardaba, pergaminos y otras cosas de mucha utilidad, rebuscó entre muchos papeles, y sacó el pergamino de su interés, mordió su dedo para obtener sangre y llevó a cabo una técnica de invocación.

KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU – un gato con la banda de Konoha apareció frente a su persona, saludándolo amistosamente.

Sasuke-kun tanto sin verte viejo amigo – una sonrisa felina se mostró en su rostro, el Uchiha no tardó en responder al saludo.

Digo lo mismo… - respondió serio pero calmado el Uchiha.

¿Y para qué me has llamado? –

Tengo una pequeña investigación para ti, nadie es mejor que tú para llevarla a cabo – Sasuke había invocado a uno de los gatos ninja que pertenecían a la familia Uchiha, este en especial era muy especializado en investigación y recolección de información – confío en que podrás con esto, Kageri.

No te preocupes amigo, solo dime, que deseas saber, y yo te traeré tu ansiada información – expresó claramente ante su invocador.

Yami, es un shinobi que al parecer está dentro de Konoha, necesito que investigues todo lo que puedas de él, y lo más pronto posible Kageri – necesitaba esa información para cuanto antes pudiera tenerla, pues ese tal Yami daba un mal presentimiento al Uchiha.

Hmm ¿Yami? Entendido, no te preocupes Sasuke, pronto te traeré toda la información posible de ese sujeto – dicho esto salió veloz como el rayo por la ventana de la habitación.

- Una sonrisa de arrogancia se mostró en labios del poseedor del sharingan – Perfecto, Kageri es un experto buscador de información y datos, pronto sabré quien eres, y averiguaré que tramas, Yami.

- - -

Gracias a Kami, mi trabajo está hecho por hoy – la rubia sannin, suspiró de alivió al ver revisados y sellados todos los papeles que había en su escritorio, dirigió su mano a su pequeña bebida de sake para dar un gusto a su garganta.

Que demo…. – su cara de sorpresa hizo presencia, al notar como la copa se resquebrajó en un trozo, cosa que le dio una mala sensación a la Godaime la cual permaneció en silencio mucho rato – Esto no me agrada, algo tenebroso se avecina poco a poco – miraba el cielo nocturno buscando alguna respuesta, la cual no encontró por ninguna parte.

Hinata aceptó salir con Yami, ¿cómo reaccionará Sasuke al enterarse de que Hinata desobedece sus consejos? ¿Qué podrá investigar Kageri sobre el misterioso shinobi? ¿Qué presagio se mostró ante Tsunade?

Las respuestas, en otro capítulo…

- - -

Saludos a mis queridos lectores, disculpen desaparecerme sin dejar rastro, pero el instituto no me dejó tiempo para inspirarme, dejen reviews y gracias por leer, espero no se enojen mucho, recuerden que esto lo hago con cariño para ustedes.

Atte. Uchiha Sasuke.


End file.
